Blind Date
by cinnysangel
Summary: Reid asks Morgan to go on a double date where Reid fixes him up on a "Blind Date"


**Blind Date**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

"Morgan?" Reid walked through the bullpen calling out his friends name almost in a desperate plea.

Rossi put his head out of his office, "Is something wrong?"

"Did you see Morgan?" Reid asked rushing up the steps to the loft.

"Um, earlier. What's going on Reid?" By now Hotch had heard them talking and he too stood on the loft, wondering what was wrong.

"I need to find Morgan!" Reid ran to Garcia's office leaving Rossi and Hotch baffled.

"Garcia, please tell me you know where Morgan is." Reid was screaming to her before he even got close to her door.

"Reid did you try calling him?" Hotch suggested but it was too late Reid was already into Penelope's cubby.

'I need a place to hide, but where? Think Morgan, think!' He pounded on his forehead with the heel of his palm. He wasn't eavesdropping really he wasn't, alright he was. But he had good reason to. When he saw Reid talking to Lacey he had to listen in. That girl had a thing for Reid and he was clueless. She was practically throwing herself at him everyday in the cafeteria, and Reid barely noticed. He didn't know how she got his attention this time, but she did. Morgan heard Lacey ask him out and Reid had said yes. Morgan was resisting the urge to run out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind and hug the woman and high five Reid. That was until she said, "Oh if you bring your friend we can double date. I know a girl who would be perfect for Derek."

'Say you want to be alone, say it, come on kid please!' Morgan willed Spencer to feel the vibes he was sending. Wishful thinking and it didn't work because Morgan heard Reid say, "Sure it's a date!"

Now he needed a place to hide. 'Oh I know perfect plan!' He grabbed two cups of coffee and hurried down the hall.

***

"Spencer what is going on?" Garcia eyed him suspiciously.

"I need to find Morgan. Really need to find him it is urgent!"

"Well his phone is off and I will not move any further unless you tell me why." She crossed her arms and sat stubbornly looking at Reid, without flinching.

"Penelope I beg of you please find him for me, PLEASE!" Spencer got on his knees in front of her folding his hands in a praying gesture giving her puppy dog eyes and mustering a hint of tears.

"That is not going to work." She said until he put his head on her knees and sniffled. "Damn you Spencer Reid for being so darn sappy! Alright!" She grabbed a fist full of hair and lifted his head off of her knees turning to the computer. She pulled the hallway views up onto the screens and then she said, "Oh no he is not! Derek Morgan, what are you doing?"

Reid saw him and ran out of the room.

.

Derek knocked on Chief Strauss' door. She said come in and he gently nudged the door with his hip. "Ma'am." He nodded at her.

"What is it that you need Agent Morgan?"

"Nothing, Ma'am I thought I would bring you a cup of coffee. French vanilla, two equal, right?"

She eyed him suspiciously but her mouth watered at the thought of a cup of coffee. "If this is about…"

"Oh no Ma'am, I just hadn't seen you come out of your office yet this afternoon and I thought you must have a lot of work to do. So here you go." Morgan moved to her desk giving her the coffee.

Strauss was still wondering what was going on but she decided it wasn't worth the effort. "Have a seat Agent. And thank you."

There was a light rap on the door and Reid said, "Excuse me but I need Agent Morgan, um immediately, please, sorry to interrupt your um…it's uh urgent, sorry, ma'am."

"Oh for God's sake this wasn't a planned meeting anyway, be gone and quit blubbering."

Morgan left with Reid, he resisted the urge to take off running down the hall.

.

Lacey called her friend and after some pleading she agreed. "You know I hate double dates and blind ones at that, he better not be ugly."

Lacey reassured her friend that it was going to be just fine and she disconnected the call.

Reid begged Morgan even offered to wash his truck every Saturday for the entire summer.

"Reid blind dates are horrible. Do you have any idea what kind of girl I am going to end up with?"

"No, no Morgan I don't because I _never_ was on a blind date! Or any date!" Reid said while waving his arms around as he paced in the bullpen. Emily watched the scene with great interest. This was better than reality TV. Then she thought of how awful her life really was since this was the highlight of her afternoon.

Morgan finally gave in but he told Reid "You owe me big time and washing my car is not going to pay me back."

.

Valentines Day arrived and Reid was so nervous he was almost jumping out of his skin. Everyone had advice, from the first kiss to how he should hold the door for her pull out the chair, make eye contact and learn to keep his mouth closed, let her do the talking.

Reid was fine with that part since every time he said anything it came out like he was a pubescent teenager. His voice cracked and was high pitched and his hands were sweaty. 'This was going to be awful' He rubbed his hands over his face and Morgan snapped at him, "Stop now, you need to relax, here drink this." Morgan handed Reid a shot and Spencer downed it quickly, he gagged a few moments but then he felt a warm feeling spread out to his limbs relaxing him.

"Don't have anything else to drink tonight just water and you will be fine."

Morgan drove and the girls were waiting in the restaurant. His date had her back to him and he thought 'wow nice body, nice hair, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.' As they drew near the ladies stood up and Morgan thought 'man this woman is hot, but what about her face'

Lacey said, "Derek Morgan I would like you to meet Jordan Todd…"

Morgan's face fell and Reid gasped.

Jordan said, "We've already met! Nice to see you Agent Morgan and Agent Reid."


End file.
